


Would Anyone Be Willing To Write This Fic Idea?

by LivingDeaDGirl244



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/pseuds/LivingDeaDGirl244
Summary: John and Dean are born demons who are overprotective of Sam who is human and Sam is kept in a protective bubble but at 18 he wants to go to college so he runs away until 2 years later they find him and will stop at nothing to keep their little one home
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Would Anyone Be Willing To Write This Fic Idea?

Supernatural AU Fic Idea


End file.
